Beautiful Allure
by BloodlessCries
Summary: Tempted, Ruby goes to visit in his pawnshop. Neither of them could have imagined the memories it would return to them. Is it true love or just infattiuation?


Beautiful Allure

s: Tempted, Ruby goes to visit in his pawnshop. Neither of them could have imagined the memories it would return to them. Is it true love or just infattiuation?

c: Ruby/Red Riding /Rumpelstiltskin  
g: AU, Angst, Romance & Smut/PWP  
*Immediately following "The Return"*

Mr. Gold was the diner's only regular customer, since Mary Margaret had stopped coming at 7:15 a.m. like she used to. On this particular evening, he was trying to forget what had transpired the night before. He didn't like being deceived, and August had done just that. Now, he had another pet when, really all he wanted to have his son back.

"The regular, Mr. Gold?" Ruby asked as she came over to where he was sitting at the table.

"Yes, Dearie," he replied managing a fake smile at the waitress.

"Alright," she smiled back and he felt his blood go cold with memories of another life, of another face.

He shook it off, "Thank you, Miss Ruby."

Ruby glanced back at him blankly, and then went into the kitchen to get his tea. He sighed of course she would be shocked by a sincere word of thanks. By the time she came back out, he drumming his fingers on the table rather impatiently. She sighed, and he looked up at her.

"Thank you, you're always kind to the evilest of people," he took the cup from her hands gently taking a sip.

"You're not evil, just misunderstood," she replied remembering what Dr. Hopper had told her when, he came by. No one else knew, except for them, about the reasons why he was so cruel.

"Thank you, Dearie, perhaps you could come by my shop some time; the doors always open," Mr. Gold stated grinning.

"I just might do that," Ruby replied just before returning to the usual buzz of the workplace, thus she missed the wide smile that crossed the man's face.

Red took a deep breathe running from his castle, eyes aflame as jumped transforming into the massive dark gray wolf never to turn back. The memories of his love flashing in between every tear. His words, his lies, his skin, and his blood. Deep within the castle, Rumpelstiltsin sat watching as she left in a flash of red. Sitting there at the in his seat at the table, a tear trickled down his face as he ran his fingers across the slick wolf charm. This was now, all he had left of her.

She grinned upon hearing the rapid drum of his fingers on the counter as she entered flipping the sign around so that it read 'closed'. Something about him drew her in, she couldn't explain it, but it was true, and she had come upon invitation. Slowly she moved closer toward him acting under the guise that she was somehow interested in the items around him.

She was toying with him, and she found that she was rather good at that. She glanced up at him, once she was only inches away. She was still grinning inwardly, but outwardly she showed no expression.

"Hello, Mr. Gold."

She stared him in the eyes, blinking once before holding the intensity of his gaze. A smile spread back across her face, and she laughed softly. He rose jumping forward thrusting her against the wall violently. She was a temptress, and now she was going to get her reward.

He devoured her mouth in a vicious kiss, pulling back only long enough to help her shed her clothes and his own. Staring there, Ruby in her red lace undergarments and Mr. Gold his boxers they smiled gloating over each other bodies before following each other into the bad room where an old bed sat. They almost made it all the way there.

"Why did you come, Dearie?"

That question, his rich voice, the fall of his breath against the shell of her ear, the feel of him so close; it all made a shiver run through her and had her throbbing at her center. She hadn't thought it had been a secret that she wanted him, but this at least had her knowing that soon he would never have to wonder again.

When he pulled back just far enough to meet her eyes again, Ruby pulled him into a harsh, aggressive kiss that he was all too happy to match. All teeth and tongue, his hands arms coming up behind her, one finally resting at the back of her head.

Ruby let out a small moan when she felt him hard against her, hoping he wouldn't choose now to back out of this apparent dare or deal or whatever it had become. Seeing him in his well-tailored suits nearly every day had been their own torture. Having him almost naked against her, kissing her, apparently as unwilling to release her as she was to let go of him, only making her want him even more.

"You didn't answer, Dearie." he stated, panting as he broke their kiss.

"I came to be for you, Mr. Gold," Ruby smiled backing away a bit order to give herself more room.

Tactfully, she shimmied out of her thong, enjoying his appreciative gaze and her bra was gone almost as soon as she had hopped up onto his soft cushioned bed. Gold's boxer-briefs were next and Ruby was happy to return her arms right back around his shoulders while her legs went around his slim hips.

Their mouths quickly met again and it was his hands she felt next. Up along her ribs, over her breasts, her nipples hardening against his palms from the attention, then his hands went around her shoulders before sliding down her back to scoot her back against the head board and press her as close to him as possible.

Ruby moaned into his mouth when he finally thrust into her, having almost begun to wonder just how long he would tease her for. Now, finally they were both feeling what they had been silently waiting ages for.

Pulling back to thrust into her again, Mr. Gold couldn't help an inward smirk as she groaned in her disapproval at the loss. What her granny would say if she could see her now, he wondered. Naked, moaning, wanting and enjoying being fucked by him? The idea only spurred him on more, thrusting harder into her, Ruby hardly seeming to mind as she called his name.

Their bodies nearly shaking of their own accord, desperate for their promised release. But then part of them was still clinging to this, unsure when they would have another chance.

Mr. Gold kept his left arm curled around Ruby while he placed his right hand between them, letting his middle finger stroke and rub her clit. He buried himself to the hilt inside of her, listened as her breathing grew ragged until she stilled for the moment before her orgasm claimed her. Just a few thrusts more in her drenched heat, still feeling her velvet walls coiling around him was all it took for him to follow and spill into her.

They waited for the oxygen to return to their lungs. Though no slight shortage of breath was enough to keep Mr. Gold from still placing a few rough kisses along Ruby's neck, wanting her to know he would be happy for a repeat performance even if he couldn't yet form the words to tell her so.

"You are poison, Mr. Gold," Ruby stated brushing a strand of his hair away from his eyes.

There was an echo of Red in his mind as he replied, "I prefer the words 'beautiful allure'."

He laughed, and she smiled somehow knowing exactly what he had meant by that. The small wolf charm still hanging around her neck from when, he had returned it to her so long ago.

Red smiled glancing down at the small, clear wolf charm that he held in his hand, "It's amazing, just like you."

Rumpelstiltskin sighed, "So, it's poison to then."

Red shook her head taking the wolf charm from his hands, "I prefer the term 'beautiful allure'"

"A symbol… of our love," Rumpel replied smiling gently.

"Always," Red replied clutching it in her hands like the precious jewel it was to her.


End file.
